1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart, and more specifically to a three-wheeled cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Four wheel carts are generally known. However, these carts are generally hard to turn or require complicated mechanisms to turn the wheels. Additionally, many conventional carts have a relatively small load weight limit and become unstable depending on how much load is added to the cart, as well as where the load is placed on the cart.